If you need me, Call me
by Crashxin2xMe
Summary: Alternate ending to BIG BROTHER ... HurtComfort ... HoratioCalleigh ... sligtly ooc but still pretty believe able if you ask me. please read, i can't hlep it that i'm terrible with summaries!


**Disclaimer:** I won nothing, I get paid nothing, I do this because I love it!

**Rating:** K+ (because it is ...)

**Ship:** H/C (because there aren't enough of us anymore!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alternate Ending to "Big Brother" **

He thumbed through the box of evidence. A leathered case caught his eye. He opened it and eyed the shiny police badge within. His eyes became misty as he ran his thumb over the badge.

He lowered the badge back into the box and pulled out Ray's old wedding band. He thought about how happy Yelina, Ray, and Ray Jr. used to be. Poor junior, poor Yelina. They used to be a family. And Horatio used to have a brother.

"I had a brother. I had a family. I was part of a family." Hortio thought bewildered.

"This is for you and Madeline." he handed the blonde ex-druggie and her beautiful red-headed daughter (Ray's daughter), an envelope containing $500 dollars.

"Thank-you." the blonde said.

"Now, if you need anything."

"I've got your card." she smiled lightly.

"Alright. You and Madeline take care."

He stepped away from the old Sudan and allowed the girls to drive off. Off to what he hoped would be a better life for both of them.

Horatio turned on his heel and walked up the stairs of head quarters.

"Yelina." he stopped and looked at the beautiful woman who was his sister-in-law.

"Horatio." she replied plainly to the red-headed man in front of her, who thought he was hiding his pain so well.

"If you need anything, anything at all, you call me."

She nodded and leaned in to kiss him on his cheek. Her lips brushed his leather skin, only for a moment.

He smiled, "What was that for?" he asked sincerely.

"Thank-you." she smiled.

"You and Ray Jr. gonna be okay?"

"I think so." she replied confidently as she turned and left.

Horatio Caine stood, starring down the road both Yelina and the other 2 girls left down at least an hour before. He stood wit his arms crossed, his dark sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Hey, Handsome!" Calleigh graced the head quarters steps with her presence.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked him.

"Just thinking." he starred off into the orange and pink sunset.

Calleigh cleared her throat, "You were very nice to Madeline and her mom. And I dunno what you said, but Yelina seemed much better after your talk and a little smooch." her southern-drawl joked kindly.

"She kissed me..." he clarified.

"I know."

"How?" he questioned.

"That little idy-bitty window from the firing range." she said in a sing-song voice, her attempt at lightening the mood.

"I'll have to keep that in mind." he said heavily. He leaned against the railing.

Calleigh folded her arms and stood right next to the breaking man before her.

"Hon, I know there's not a lot for me to say. But..."

"Thanks." He cut her off, "But there's nothing to be said." he closed the conversation, ending his sentence with a bit of finality.

"But." she reopened the conversations. Risky on her part; but a risk she'd have to take. "You've been there for everyone else, and yet, no one's bothered to be there for you..."

Horatio eyed her skeptically. Slightly confused, he cocked his head to one side. Quickly, Calleigh tried to redeem herself from her social blunder of bluntness.

"What I mean to say, is that ... ughh. I'm terrible at this." she muttered. "I'm terrible."

Horatio went back to starring down the road.

"Horatio..." she tried, once again, to get herself out of the hole she dug herself into.

Calleigh walked around to stand in front of him. She brought her hands up to lay on his chest. Startled, he brought his eyes down to hers.

"A good friend of mine once told me that the best thing you can say sometimes is, 'If you need anything, call me'." Calleigh smiled. Horatio's lips broke into a smile.

"Of course, I've also heard that a simple touch can say it all."

He looked at her, confused. She pulled her hands from his chest and slid them lightly down his arm and lovingly grabbed hold of his hands. She looked him in the eye and saw his eyes clear. His eyes that were once clouded with confusion began to fill with warmth. She squeezed his hands.

"Thank-you." he replied with sincerity.

"You gonna be okay, Handsome?"

"Yeah."

"Good." She let go of his hands. His hands suddenly feeling cold and empty without hers in his.

"Well if you need anything..." Calleigh began, "Call me." they said in sync.

Horatio let out a sigh once the click of her heels disappeared. The click however reappeared.

"Yes, ma'am?" he turned around.

She looked into his eyes a moment, and then got up her courage. She threw her arms around his neck and brought his face down towards hers and lightly pressed her lips to his.

At first he was stunned. He, however, eased when he though about how much he cared about the warm, southern-belle in his arms. He brought his hands to the small of her back, and kept them there.

Air became an issue, forcing the two apart. Her slightly swollen lips formed a grin as did his.

"But ... I didn't... call?" He tried to from a complete thought, but it all came out in a jumble.

"You didn't have to." she grinned, holding him tightly.

**Finish**


End file.
